


One Piece PETs: Sweet Treat

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [43]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Popsicles, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nami has eaten the last tangerine-flavored popsicle and Luffy, hungry as usual, wants some as well. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Sweet Treat

**One Piece PETs: Sweet Treat**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This sweet series belongs to the equally sweet Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   The sun is out, though the weather is not too hot. Nami knew this and decided to put on a tight navy blue cropped long-sleeved shirt that cut to her breasts. She also had a pair of khaki pants on, a pair of black boots, and she had her hair tied in a bun with two Chinese hairpins holding it up.

 

Nami is currently eating a tangerine-flavored popsicle. Her captain, Monkey D. Luffy, is just sitting nearby, sloppily eating his meat.

 

Right now, the two of them are the only ones on their ship, the _Thousand Sunny_. Everyone else had gone out.

 

As Nami savored her popsicle, it dripped a little.

 

"Oh, dear." she said.

 

Luffy looked over to his girlfriend, a chunk of meat in his mouth.

 

"What is it, Nami?" he asked with his mouthful.

 

"Some of my popsicle dripped and got on my chest," Nami answered. "Could you please help me clean up?"

 

Luffy blushed at this.

 

"Okay." he answered.

 

Nami smirked...and Luffy walked up to her. He looked at the popsicle drops on Nami's "sweater puppies". He gulped.

 

"Lulu-chan?" Nami asked. "Why so nervous?"

 

"No reason." Luffy lied.

 

Nami sighed and gently cupped Luffy's chin in her paw.

 

"Lu, it's all right." she reassured, then she thought, _'He's so CUTE when he's nervous!'_

 

"So, how should I clean you up?" Luffy asked.

 

Nami made a cat-like smirk and answered, "However you want."

 

   Luffy gulped and blushed. Then...he licked Nami's girls. Nami moaned pleasantly at this. As Luffy continued licking her, Nami finished eating her popsicle.

 

"Oh, darn," she pouted. "Luffy."

 

"Yes, Nami?"

 

"I finished my popsicle...and it was my last one~!"

 

"LAST ONE?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!!!"

 

"Wait, maybe there's some more left in the frig!" Nami spoke up, hopefully.

 

Luffy ran to go and look, with Nami following him. In the kitchen, Luffy is rushing to the fridge to see if there were any orange popsicles.

 

"Please, be there," Luffy spoke up. "Please, be there! PLEASE, BE THERE!!"

 

"Luffy, hang on!" Nami called. "I know the code!"

 

"Hurry!" Luffy rushed.

 

Nami entered the code into the frig, opened it and, to her's and Luffy's relief, there are still some more tangerine-flavored popsicles left.

 

"Oh, thank god!" Luffy cried.

 

"That was close," Nami sighed, relieved. "For a second there, I thought we were sunk."

 

"Yeah, that could've been a disaster," Luffy agreed. "Anyway, let's eat."

 

   Nami nodded before she took the popsicles out. She handed Luffy his and they started licking their frozen treats. Nami smiled at her boyfriend enjoying his popsicle.

 

 _'So cute,'_ she thought. _'I just hope he doesn't get another stomachache.'_

 

After finishing their popsicles, Luffy and Nami grew very bored.

 

"So, now what?" Luffy asked.

 

A pause.

 

"Wanna fuck?" Nami asked.

 

"...Ahh, what the hell."

 

In a second, Luffy and Nami start making out.

 

"Mmm...oh, Luffy~!"

 

   Luffy lifted Nami's shirt up, revealing that she is not wearing anything underneath. He decided to play with her melons for a bit. Little tweaks, light pulls, licking, and sucking on them. Anything to drive Nami wild, basically. Nami yowled from the pleasure.

 

"Luffy~!" she cried.

 

   Unfortunately, they didn't notice they had accidentally left the tangerine popsicles out. This would come back to haunt them...but right now, they were too busy with each other. As Luffy continued to please Nami, the navigator pulled out a condom.

 

"Suit up." she said with a smirk.

 

(A/N: Fang's idea! XD)

 

Luffy smiled as he removed his pants and boxers, exposing Little Luffy. Then, he got Little Luffy all dressed up for his...engagement.

 

(A/N: Also Fang's idea! XD)

 

Nami stripped off her pants and thong panties and lay back on the dining room table.

 

"Come on in, Gummy Monkey..." she beckoned.

 

Luffy smirked...and before long, he and Nami went at it like rabbits.

 

"AH! AH! AH! AH!" Nami cried as Luffy rammed into her. "LUFFY~!!"

 

   They were at it for at least a good...three-and-a-half hours. Finally, they climaxed. They both of them needed a minute to catch their breath; Nami stood up from the table, got back on top of it, this time on all fours. She gave Luffy a good view of her posterior, saying, "Come and give me more."

 

**SPROING!**

 

"...Oh, boy...!" Luffy muttered, but just before he was about to do so...he froze upon seeing a puddle of orange goop dripping on the floor from the table and he gasped in horror, realizing it was...

 

"THE POPSICLES!!!" he screamed.

 

"WHAT?!" Nami questioned, before she noticed the dripping mess on the table and screamed her head off. "OH, MY GOD!!!"

 

"WHY, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD?!" Luffy cried as he fell to his knees, sobbing.

 

"Oh, Luffy!" Nami cried as she got off of the table and knelt down to his level. "It'll be okay."

 

"No, it won't be!" Luffy bawled. "We don't have anymore popsicles now and what's worse, I'm too depressed to go at it with you a second time!"

 

"Lu, don't worry about that!" Nami said. "We can always buy more later."

 

Luffy sniffled, still feeling really upset.

 

"Would taking a nap with me cheer you up a little?" the Booted Puss Woman asked.

 

"...I guess so," Luffy answered, dismally.

 

"Okay," Nami nodded. "Let's go."

 

   They cleaned up the mess and headed off to the Women's Quarters with their clothes. While there, Luffy flopped down on the bed and pouted. Nami, now wearing a black Georgette Halter Babydoll, sat down beside the depressed Monkey Man.

 

"Now Lulu-chan," said the Booted Puss. "It's not that bad."

 

"Yes, it is...!" Luffy pouted.

 

Nami sighed. Then, she delicately lifted Luffy's head up and held him to her chest, causing him to blush a little.

 

"Sleep, Lulu-chan," she whispered. "Do it for me."

 

"...Okay." Luffy said.

 

That is just what he did. Nami followed suit.

 

*****Later*****

 

Nami and Luffy are still asleep. However, the latter seemed rather fitful. His stomach had been growling, too.

 

"Popsicle...!" he muttered in his sleep. "Gotta...have...popsicle...!"

 

At that moment, he woke up with a jolt!

 

"That's it! I can't take anymore!!" he cried. "Wake up, Nami!!"

 

"Huh?!" Nami questioned as she got up. "What happened?! Is one of the crew dead?!"

 

"No, I want more popsicles!" Luffy answered. "I'm dying!"

 

"Luffy, I think you're overreacting, just a--" Nami began.

 

**GRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

"...Okay, let's go buy more." she said.

 

"Yay!" Luffy cheered.

 

 _'Good grief,'_ Nami thought. _'Why am I dating such a glutton?'_

 

   Much later, the pair went into town to go and buy more popsicles. However, as they walked, Nami noticed something shocking: Luffy's wanted poster was plastered on the town bulletin board!

 

"Oh, this is bad," Nami muttered. "This is really bad!"

 

Without warning, she pounced on Luffy and dragged him into a dark alley.

 

"Nami, what gives?!" he questioned, before Nami covered his mouth.

 

"Keep your voice down!" she hissed. "I just saw your wanted poster on the wall!"

 

Luffy's eyes widened in disbelief.

 

"Oh, great," he muttered. "Now what?!"

 

Nami thought for a moment, then a light bulb appeared over her noggin.

 

"Ding!" she exclaimed.

 

"So, what's the plan?" Luffy asked.

 

Nami smirked and whispered in his ear. Luffy grinned.

 

"Shishishishishi," he giggled. "I like it!"

 

"Good." Nami said. "Now, let's do this."

 

*****Later*****

 

Luffy and Nami are walking down the street...only...many citizens were staring at them. Why were they staring at them, one might ask?

 

   Well...they were in disguise. By disguise, they are wearing trench coats, fedora hats, and black shades; Luffy was wearing a fake mustache and beard.

 

As they walked through town, they eventually arrive at a convenience store.

 

"Found it," Nami spoke up. "Luffy, let's go."

 

"Right!" Luffy agreed before he went in.

 

They went over to where the frozen food section was and found a box of tangerine-flavored popsicles.

 

"Yes!" Luffy cheered as he took the frozen treats.

 

He and Nami walked over to the cash register, purchased the popsicles, and left the store. They were back to their ship before they knew it.

 

"I can't believe how easy that was." Luffy said, taking off his disguise.

 

"Me, either." Nami agreed, taking her disguise off.

 

"And now, we have yummy popsicles!" Luffy cheered.

 

"Yes, Luffy." Nami giggled.

 

Then, Luffy began to eat one; Nami ate one, too.

 

"Mmmm~!" Luffy moaned, happily.

 

Nami smiled.

 

"Enjoying it?" she asked.

 

"Mm-hm!" Luffy hummed.

 

Nami giggled and pet Luffy's head.

 

"Just don't eat too many," she told him. "We don't want you getting your stomach upset."

 

"Yes, Nami." Luffy said.

 

After eating their popsicles, Luffy yawned.

 

"Sleepy?" Nami asked, rubbing his belly.

 

"Yes." Luffy answered.

 

"Wanna take a nap with me?" the navigator asked.

 

"Mm-hm." Luffy nodded.

 

"Okay," Nami said. "Let's go."

 

   They both headed to the Women's Quarters, though before doing so, Nami was sure to put the popsicles in the refrigerator. In the Women's Quarters, Luffy got into Nami's bed. Nami, now wearing a black Ruffle Chiffon Babydoll, got into bed with the Monkey Man. Luffy blushed upon seeing her.

 

"Too much?" she asked.

 

"...No...!" Luffy answered, his nose bleeding a little.

 

Nami wiped his nose with a tissue.

 

"Thanks."

 

"You're welcome."

 

Then, Luffy yawned again.

 

"Well, sweet dreams, Nami." he whispered, snuggling up in-between Nami's melons.

 

"Sweet dreams, Gummy Monkey." Nami whispered, back.

 

The young couple fell into a peaceful slumber, soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came to me in a dream and poof! You get _Sweet Treat_.
> 
>  
> 
> Nami's two Babydoll lingerie can be found at the _Victoria's Secret_ website.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all li~ked! ^^


End file.
